The Wolf
by SaiyuriSatomi
Summary: Derek meets a stranger in a club, though it is absolutely out of his character, he finds himself bonding to this person, and he begins to see things differently. Given his past, will his future turn out different, or as tragic as the memories that haunt him? Derek based, but all characters are included in this.


Derek stared at the woman across the bar. She sat silently, a contrast to the drunken loud atmosphere. She was sitting, swirling her finger across the rim of her glass. He could see eyes like coal underneath her alabaster mask, and they slowly shifted up toward him, daring him, playfully. He pulled away from the others, and as he walked toward her, she stood, and walked toward him, their eyes never wavering. He could smell her scent across the bar and it was still as gentle up close. She walked up to him, chest to chest and wrapped an arm around his neck, looking up at him. She was petite, but he could feel the lean muscles that moved under her skin. The woman leaned up and kissed him, her ruby colored lips pressing against the corner of his mouth, her actions surprised him and even more surprising to the brooding man, he turned into the kiss. She was soft as she touched his neck with her hand, though he could sense she was very strong. She didn't speak, instead took a sip of her drink smiling up at him, he saw a drop on her lip and leaned down and licked it off. She grinned that he was receptive and kissed him again. This was insane, he didn't even know her, but he felt like he knew her, how her body moved, and what she wanted. She looked up at him and flashed a smile, and he realized she was like him. She escorted him by the hand onto the dance floor, he wasn't dressed for Halloween as she was, he was in his usual leather coat and jeans, Lydia made him wear a mask for the occasion, but she was dressed all in white, though a contrast to the sleazy short skirts, and low cut tops, she was dressed tastefully, and perhaps that is what caught his attention. She wore knee high boots, and form fitting white jeans, and a top that exposed her shoulders but not her chest. Her face was a mask, formed by small crystals upon clear plastic that covered half of her face. They began to dance and he could smell that she wanted more, so did he. The others joined them on the dance floor, though neither Derek nor the woman noticed. She leaned up and brushed her lip with his and he kissed her, feeling like he was getting high. She made his adrenaline pump, he had never allowed himself to do anything like this, but it was natural. The girl looked around at the others, as they slow danced, to a song she pulled him out of the back door. He was on her in an instant, pressing her against the wall, her leg wrapped around his hip, his hands all over her, roaming her thighs as he kissed down her neck to her chest while she gripped his hair and arched her back when he did something she liked. She smelt intoxicating and to her his scent was so intense she couldn't fight it even if she wanted to. Both of them were strong, they were survivors but they were so drawn to each other they were thrown by the power the other held over them. Derek growled when he heard the others coming toward the door as the music stopped for a break.  
She nuzzled his neck and he calmed almost instantly. He looked at her and kissed her lips and parted from her, his body trying to reject leaving her. She smiled as she looked at her prize and walked to where his scent lingered in the parking lot. They walked toward the cars and he caught her scent, he looked around but she must have gone. Jackson and Lydia climbed into the Porsche, driving off, followed by Scott and Allison and Stiles. He looked at his car as he dug in his pocket for his keys, he realized he didn't have them and he headed back to the club to look for them when he heard his window roll down. He turned and saw the woman looking up at him holding his keys around her finger. He grinned and climbed in, as they drove, she eased her way into his lap, her back to his chest, as he buried his face in her neck. They sped toward his old house wanting only to be wrapped in each other's scent. They lost track of their surroundings and he blasted past the Argents, who decided to follow him, from a distance. He stopped and she climbed out of the car, swiftly followed by him. She grinned as she pulled him to her, leaning against his car.

"Sexy car…" She whispered nibbling his ear. He shivered and kissed her neck. He took her hand and guided her toward the house. She looked up at back at him.

She gently reached up and removed his mask, in awe but he sensed something more from her.

"My name is Derek," He reached up and slowly pulled her mask from her face, her hair falling in obsidian tendrils. She smiled leaning up, kissing him, as she pulled away he brought her hips toward his.

"Cassidy," she replied before he escorted her toward the house.


End file.
